Nada sucedió
by GemmaCullen
Summary: One Shoot: "Bella, en definitiva no es Alice; no hay en ella rastro alguno de dulzura excesiva, solo existe una gran química proveniente de ambos. De esa que no se puede negar porque nubla el aire poniendo en tensión sus cuerpos."


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados, no gano nada y blah, blah, blah!

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene un **limme** ligero, pero al fin y al cabo limme. Esta situado despues de Luna Nueva y antes de Eclipse.

**Dedicación: **Completamente dedicado a Samiko-chan porque ella lanzó este reto en el foro "Duelo Literario"; espero que esto se asemeje a lo que querías xD.

Y tambien esta dedicado a Gaia Cullen porque fue mi beta y porque le debía desde hace tiempo algo así.

* * *

**One Shoot**

Llueve. Cada gota de agua que resbala por su rostro, es como una explosión de sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón. Necesita verlo, necesita saber que esta ahí, esperando por ella; quizá sentado al piano, deslizando sus dedos armónicamente por las teclas de marfil para crear melodías enervantes a los sentidos. Los _splashs_ de sus pies contra los charcos la mantienen en el límite de su cordura.

Pudo conducir a casa de los Cullen, era la opción más viable, a pesar de eso no se sentía capaz de estar tras un volante, no cuando su pecho se presiona de esa manera. De nuevo esa sensación de asfixia la domina, sin embargo, cree que si sigue poniendo un pie detrás de el otro no va a ceder a la tentación de dejarse caer al lado de la carretera abrazándose a si misma.

Por momentos corre, maldiciendo las punzadas de dolor que la atacan en el costado izquierdo del estomago, mayormente camina con una velocidad respetable. Las nubes parecen arremolinarse sobre su cabeza, dispuestas a desatar toda su furia. Bella se pregunta desde cuando la mansión Cullen se siente tan lejana.

Le toma una hora llegar. Cuando sus ojos recorren lentamente las paredes blancas, respira aliviada porque la mayor parte esta hecha. Le duelen las piernas y si rebusca por debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones, encontrará moretones. Tropezar es algo que hace continuamente en un suelo estable, pero con las condiciones climatológicas formando algo similar a arenas movedizas, todo empeora.

Presiona el timbre una vez, dos y antes de que el sonido chirriante suene por tercera ocasión, la puerta se abre revelando un rostro _–revestido de misterio –_enmarcado por un cabello rubio como el oro. Él la mira por un segundo entero antes de hablar.

-Edward está de caza –su expresión se torna ligeramente evaluadora y continúa al ver la rapidez con la que el rostro de Bella se ensombrece –volverá pronto –se siente incómodo ahí de pie, observándola intentando ocultarlo tras una máscara de seriedad absoluta –todos volverán –no le gustan los discursos largos; mucho menos cuando se trata de tener que hablar de algo que puede ser resumido en tres simples frases.

-Volverá –repite ella como un eco difuminado – ¿Puedo esperarlo aquí? –no quiere volver a casa, no cree poder dar más de diez pasos antes de caer fulminada por el cansancio.

Jasper mira al exterior en busca de algo.

-¿Caminaste hasta aquí?

-Lo hice –intenta sonar despreocupada y reír un poco, pero sus dientes castañean con fuerza, despertando algo excesivamente similar a la preocupación en el rubio.

-Pasa –retrocede un paso, advirtiendo por primera vez que Bella esta completamente empapada.

Se limpia lo mejor que puede el fango de los zapatos en la alfombrilla de la entrada y pasa al lado de Jasper. Su timidez se manifiesta cuando él esta cerca, es como si el don del habla _–aunado al del sarcasmo –_se apagara, dejándole la vía libre al mutismo. Toma asiento en uno de los confortables sofás y comienza a juguetear nerviosamente con su cabello, enredando y desenredando un par de mechones. Jasper se sienta justo frente a ella sin decir una palabra. Intenta comprender la clase de amor que Bella siente por Edward. Simplemente se escapa de su imaginación como un corazón humano puede amar con la fuerza de un océano. La lluvia y el tic-tac del reloj de pared forman parte de la banda sonora del silencio incómodo. Bella se remueve en su asiento, diciéndose que después de todo no es tan buena idea permanecer en ese lugar. Puede esperar a Edward afuera, aunque eso le cause una pulmonía.

-¿Todos fueron de caza? –es una pregunta sin sentido, él se encargó antes de decirle exactamente eso, sin demasiados detalles.

-Si –dos letras. El perfume de la piel de Bella comienza a causar estragos en él, no de la forma en que regularmente lo hace. No son ansias por saber que en sus venas corre sangre tibia. No. Es más bien una sensación de agitación porque debajo de toda esa ropa mojada hay una chica necesitada de afecto. Quiere hacer algo al respecto, calmar su angustia de alguna manera; pero a Bella no le gusta que use su don estando ella involucrada.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –parece que lo obliga a hablar, de cualquier manera es mejor que hundirse en el dolor de su pecho.

-No, solo… no –de nuevo silencio. Las emociones de Bella son un desastre que no puede soportar más. Se levanta rápidamente y en un parpadeo, se posiciona delante de ella, mientras con la mano derecha presiona suavemente su hombro como gesto de consuelo –todo estará bien –la ropa es un escudo aparentemente impenetrable. Aun así, el calor corporal de la chica la atraviesa y se cuela entre sus dedos. Es consciente de que la respiración de Bella se acelera considerablemente bajo su tacto y de que un tono rosáceo se extiende por sus mejillas. Ella inspira profundamente y en el proceso baja su hombro, intentando poner espacio entre los dos. Es un movimiento que intenta ser natural, pero no pasa desapercibido. Se aleja disimuladamente, por puro instinto. Tenerlo tan cerca le nubla los sentidos de un modo extraño

-No fue mi intención molestarte –dice con una media sonrisa. Sabe que no es miedo lo que su presencia incita en Bella. Ella sonríe en respuesta. No puede evitarlo; es malditamente perfecto.

"_Como todos los vampiros" –_se repite internamente, sonando tan culpable que prefiere posar su mirada en sus zapatos y en las manchas de fango en la alfombra que hay desde la puerta hasta el sofá. Se siente culpable por ensuciar la costosa tapicería de Esme; pero ese sentimiento es mejor que las mariposas que comienzan a revolotear salvajemente por su estomago y en definitiva cree que es mucho mejor que la culpa por desear que Jasper no estuviera casado con su mejor amiga.

-Luces bien –no quiere decir eso en voz alta, y lo dice de igual manera. La aludida eleva el rostro de golpe, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. La sorpresa es un poco difícil de asimilar; su cuerpo reacciona precisamente reforzando el tono rosado de sus mejillas hasta volverlo de un rojo escandaloso. No entiende porque lo dice, siendo honesta, esta mojada; su cabello es una calamidad y sus ojos están irritados aunque no ha derramado una sola lágrima.

Jasper debería pedirle que se marche cuanto antes, pero desde hace tiempo que siente curiosidad por ella, justamente por eso, actúa conforme a la situación. Bella, en definitiva no es Alice; no hay en ella rastro alguno de dulzura excesiva, solo existe una gran química proveniente de ambos. De esa que no se puede negar porque nubla el aire poniendo en tensión sus cuerpos. Aparta la vista cediendo ante la petición silenciosa de Bella, dirigiéndola a un punto intermedio entre los muros y uno de los sofás, retirándose en el proceso. No presta atención realmente a los decorados, pues sus sentidos están totalmente enfocados en la chica, pero es como si desapareciera por completo, ya que finge no notar su presencia.

Bella retuerce sus dedos con nerviosismo. Quiere decir algo, y no se atreve. Simplemente no esta en sus genes actuar por impulso. Él la mira de reojo una vez más, preguntándose como demonios puede despertarle todo aquello. Es estúpido y no tiene sentido alguno. Tiene una vida casi perfecta, con una familia que lo acepta como es, sin preguntas; sin falsas expectativas. Pero esta dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de cruzar el espacio que los separa y besar esos labios que se ven aterradoramente apetecibles.

-¿Puedo besarte? – Fuera, un trueno resuena, eclipsando las palabras que siguen flotando en el aire. Bella, arruga el entrecejo con confusión y se pregunta si solo es su imaginación la que se encargó de proyectar algo así, aunque esa idea deja de sonar convincente cuando se da cuenta de que Jasper la mira como si esperara una respuesta. -¿Me escuchaste? –pregunta de nuevo, su voz sonando tan profunda y grave que a Bella se le erizan los vellos de la nuca. Niega con la cabeza rotundamente, sus labios articulan un _"si"_ insonoro.

Jasper se mueve con tal rapidez, que se vuelve una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos tomando forma corpórea al detenerse; y con las puntas de los dedos aparta los cabellos de su rostro mientras se inclina hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. Bella deja caer los parpados con aprobación –_aunque se dice a si misma, que es sumisión –_y él presiona sus labios contra los de ella, para tantear el terreno; no quiere apresurarse y echar todo a perder, después de todo es un estratega de primer nivel y sabe que los movimientos lentos son mejores para los ataques sorpresa. Al darse cuenta de que todo esta en orden, deja de lado las inhibiciones. Con su lengua, delinea el labio inferior de Bella, deleitándose en el gemido ahogado que ella exhala, accediendo de esa manera a lo que sea que él tenga planeado. Es un beso profundo y anhelante, las manos de Bella parecen regirse por sus propios deseos, aprisionando al vampiro contra su cuerpo. Él por su parte intenta _–sin demasiado éxito –_deshacerse de la ropa que de pronto parece sobrar. Suele tomarse su tiempo para esas cosas, aunque ahora actúa sin dejar un margen de tiempo para que alguno de los dos piense de nuevo.

La chica se aleja buscando recuperar el oxigeno que sus pulmones demandan, pero Jasper no puede esperar. No quiere esperar. La toma entre sus brazos y corre escaleras arriba; empuja la puerta con poca paciencia logrando que esta se abra con un pequeño crujido. Bella esta mareada por el movimiento, aunque recordó cerrar los ojos; todo sucede demasiado rápido, no es consciente de que desencadeno la situación. Solo sabe que su ropa se acumula en un montón húmedo al lado izquierdo de la cama, donde la de Jasper no tarda en unírsele.

Ella desea cada caricia que recorre su cuerpo incendiando la sangre en sus venas, siente que con cada roce _–que tentativamente se encuentra entre la línea del sufrimiento y el placer –_todo en su interior se funde como lava hirviente.

De pronto, se detiene y se encuentra observando una mirada líquida que curiosamente contiene tintes salvajes. Sus ojos profundos se clavan en él con una mezcla de desconfianza y fascinación. Asiente ante una pregunta no pronunciada y un dolor agudo la atraviesa en cuestión de segundos, restándole importancia cuando los labios de Jasper regresan a su cuello lamiendo con fuerza la línea azulada de su yugular. Al tacto Jasper se siente tan frío como el hielo, pero el éxtasis fulminante la recorre volviendo el resto una nimiedad.

Jasper embiste con lentitud _–al menos a él le parece lento –_y un gruñido gutural se escapa de su garganta porque es tan cálida, tan estrecha, tan humana… El mundo se disuelve a su alrededor e intenta no colapsar sobre Bella, retirándose en dos movimientos para dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón.

Ella se siente extraña, con la agonía de un placer culpable. Lo que acaban de hacer esta mal en tantos niveles, que prefiere no analizarlo. Se inclina hacia el piso para levantar su ropa, necesita vestirse y huir lo más pronto que sus pies lo permitan. Él se sienta e impide con sus manos que ella siga cubriéndose.

-¿Vas a algún lugar? –

-Debo irme, Charlie seguramente esta preocupado –la lluvia parece haberse detenido por completo.

-Esto que sucedió… -comienza a hablar, ella interrumpe su discurso.

-Nada sucedió –mueve su mano para terminar de abotonarse la blusa y con la mirada busca sus zapatos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? –hay una emoción imprecisa escondida tras el tono de voz del vampiro. Parece rabia, también aflicción.

-Alice y Edward –dos simples nombres despiertan una ola que destruye todo a su paso inundando y tiñéndolo de un rojo sangre, de un rojo como la lujuria y el pecado -¿Sabes lo que sucedería si se enteran? –entonces, la golpea un pensamiento esclarecedor. Las visiones de Alice se producen en el momento exacto en que las decisiones son tomadas, no pueden ocultarle nada. Ella lo sabe.

Su rostro se distorsiona a la vez que una palidez fantasmagórica se apodera de su, ya de por si blanca piel. Siente náuseas, su estomago da vuelcos irrefrenables.

El silencio dejado por el cese de la lluvia, le permite escuchar el sonido de un auto estacionándose en la cercanía.

Con el alma en los pies, baja las escaleras corriendo, resbalando porque las suelas de sus zapatos están acuosas; en su cabeza se repite el mismo mensaje una y otra vez _"Sal de aquí, sal ahora"_ pero antes de que su mano logre alcanzar el picaporte, Rosalíe abre la puerta y un torbellino de cabellos en punta, se detiene frente a ella. Sus ojos dorados escrudiñan en los de Bella por lo que parece una eternidad, sin que nadie mueva un musculo. La humana cree que va a morir allí mismo, dentro de la mansión Cullen y que nadie jamás podría culpar a Alice por asesinarla; en cambio, solo recibe una sonrisa de la duendecilla _-menos alegre de lo usual, más estudiada –_, arruga el entrecejo con confusión aunque no se atreve a decir nada.

Siente a Jasper más que verlo llegar, y su corazón se oprime tenuemente en su pecho al reparar en el hecho de que se toman de la mano. Cuando los ojos de los vampiros se encuentran hay tanta intensidad que Bella retrocede un paso. No hay gritos, solo miradas de esas que dicen un millón de palabras sin que un solo sonido abandone sus labios. Tras un instante, Alice eleva los tobillos apoyando su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies y deposita un casto beso en la mejilla de Jasper.

-Edward vuelve mañana –no lo había preguntado, estaba segura de ello.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya –sus zapatos parecen ser realmente interesantes porque no puede dejar de verlos.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? –Rosalíe rueda los ojos. –Se que viniste caminando –mira en dirección de Alice, culpándola de la información.

-No, quiero caminar –Con un asentimiento, se despide de Alice e ignora olímpicamente a Jasper quien parece una estatua; inmóvil e inexpresivo. Esquiva a la rubia que supone, no sabe nada, y comienza a caminar por la orilla de la carretera.

Por la ventana, una mirada impasible sigue sus pasos hasta que se pierde de vista. Bella no quiere saber que sucede tras la puerta que se cerró a su espalda, solo quiere caminar y dejar atrás lo que desde hoy es un tema vedado.

Alice esta ahí dándose cuenta de que lo que sabe jamás será pronunciado. Si Edward supiera… sería el final de su existencia. En cuanto a ella, cree que puede soportarlo. Jasper se aleja de la ventana e inclina la cabeza pretendiendo adivinar lo que sucede en la mente de Alice, su mano se eleva, la vampiresa retrocede un milímetro antes de que siquiera piense en tocarla. Lo superara, esta segura, pero ahora mismo necesita espacio para si misma. Para destrozar algo tangible y eliminar de su sistema ese rencor que se asienta en su estomago.

Jasper entiende; su rostro parece arrepentido, pero no lo esta, no puede estarlo. Bella lo hizo sentir como hacía décadas había olvidado. Sintió la vida recorriendo sus poros, la calidez rodearlo _–literalmente –_y un cuerpo tan frágil que doblegó su pasión e irónicamente la amplió. También el poder acarició sus entrañas a sabiendas de que podía destrozar a Bella con un solo movimiento fuera de cause.

No volverá a repetirse _–lo sabe perfectamente –_, pero el recuerdo estará siempre presente.

* * *

**NA:** No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que me diverti escribiendo aunque sufrí con el final -.-, no soy buena con eso y lo notaron ¿cierto? xD. Eh, creo que eso es todo, comentarios y demás solo dejen un review. (recuerden que los reviews hace felices a los gatitos (?) y a las escritoras frustradas xD)


End file.
